As electronic devices decrease in size, component placement within electronic devices becomes increasingly difficult. As a result, some components are more susceptible to interference from other closely-spaced components. For example, as wireless antennas are positioned in close proximity to other components of the electronic device, antenna performance decreases. Externally mounted antennas are sometimes utilized to attempt to increase performance; however, such antennas are more susceptible to damage.